


Amiee- Welcome to Inkwell!

by AmieeYam6



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 'Good End', Bold Cuphead, Characters work at the casino, Dice is his own warning, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluffiness Galore, Hiking, Mugman is shy at first, My OC - Freeform, Noone's soul is on the line, Post-Canon, Rough life, Slight Dimension Hopping/Travel, Swimming, The Devil is also his own warning, The Devil's Casino, Who doesn't love friends?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieeYam6/pseuds/AmieeYam6
Summary: A little story in which Amiee ends up sucked up into the world of Cuphead."What is this place?""I can't seriously be stuck here, right?""Do you really wish to return home, given your new life here?"________________________________________________





	1. Out of Reality

I sighed as an empty can of beer was thrown at the wall. My mother sat in the old rocking chair in the living room, shouting at a fly buzzing around. 

"Mom, it's ok. It's just a fly."

"No it's not 'just a fly'! It's a huge flying alien! Run before it devours your soul!"

Rolling my eyes at the drunken state she seemed to be in, I grabbed a fly swatter from the kitchen. Cautiously, I watched the small insect land on a lamp and crept over to it. Quickly, I dropped the swatter and put my hands around the offending bug. I felt it flap its wings in fear, trying to get out of my hold.

"Sorry little guy."

I muttered to the fly before opening the door and stepping outside the house, releasing the pest. It immediately flew from my grasp and landed on a nearby tree. Walking back inside I picked up the fly swatter and put in back on top of the fridge in the kitchen. I walked further into the house, retreating to my room. I grabbed some clothes from my closet and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

~Fifteen minutes later~

I dressed myself into my underwear, socks, a pair of stretchy black leggings, a comfortable red hoody and my knee high black boots. I brushed my hair and looked at my reflection. A pale, blue-eyed, blond-haired girl standing at 4'10 looked back at me. I planned on staying home today and just relaxing in my room, curled up reading a good book and maybe doodling or listening to music. Peeking my head into the living room to check on my mother, I found her sleeping soundly in her chair. I quickly cleaned up the few beer cans and threw them in the recycling bin in the kitchen.

Grabbing a water bottle and some cheezits from the kitchen, I headed back to my room, making sure to grab my dirty clothes as well. I put my clothes in my hamper before tossing my snack on my desk and looking through my bookshelf. Being a lover of animation and old-timey cartoons, I of course had to have a few classics. I picked up my copy of "Cuphead In Don't Deal With the Devil". Sitting at my desk, I placed the book down and took a drink from my water bottle. Flipping open the book to the first page, I started reading.

The moment my eyes registered the first word on the page I started feeling lightheaded. Grabbing my water bottle, I took a sip. The liquid didn't seem to be helping. I decided to sit on the floor, my back pressed against the wall for support. I felt my eyelids start getting heavy as my vision went black.


	2. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amiee wakes up after being knocked unconscious by a mysterious force.

I felt like I was waking up from a dream. My body felt sore and I could feel something hard underneath me. Upon opening my eyes I saw a bright blue sky full of clouds. A cheery sun stared back at me, forcing me to close my eyes in fear of going blind. Groaning and confused, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

After making sure I could see just fine, I took in my surroundings. I seemed to be in a forest of some kind. I glanced at where I was laying earlier, spotting leaves and hard soil. I had no clue where I was. The last thing I remembered was trying to read a book... and then I fell asleep? "Where am I?"

I asked myself aloud, confused beyond comprehension. Having no clue wether I was dreaming or dead, I decided to walk around a bit. I saw some vegetables. Not regular veggies, but living ones. With limbs, eyes, and mouths. Rubbing my eyes, the sight didn't change. I blinked. Still, nothing was different.

' I've got to be dreaming right now. There's no way what I'm seeing is real. Right?' I reasoned with myself. 'My eyes and mind have to be fighting or something, right? I mean, come on! There's absolutely no way this is real!' 

Taking a few steps back from the sight, I looked at my hands, nothing seemed wrong with them. Then I took in my arms, legs, and torso. Nothing seemed off. So I decided it had to be a dream. 'This isn't the first time I've lucid-dreamt. I should be fine.' 

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the vegetables. A carrot, potatoe, and an onion turned to look at me as I approached quietly. The onion waved to me. Hesitantly, I waved back and forced a small smile on my face. Stopping only a few feet away, I asked the three a question. 

"U-uhm, hello there. Could any of you be kind enough to tell me where I am?" The carrot smiled at me and started speaking. "Why, hello there newcomer! We don't get a lot'a sightseers here. You're in Inkwell Isle one."  
Then the potatoe spoke up. "Did ya get lost new girl?"

 

I felt my face heat up slightly and I nodded. "I guess you could say that, yeah. Thank you for the information. I think I'll be on my way now. Don't want to disturb you." The potatoe and onion just nodded. The carrot however, didn't seem to want to drop the conversation. "Ah, but you only just arrived! You ain't botherin' a soul! Name's Physcarrot! And yours?"

"O-oh. My name's Amiee, it's nice to meet you." Physcarrot grinned, seemingly ignoring the other two. "Have you met any other residents of Inkwell?" "No, you're the first people I've run into so far." Physcarrot looked thoughtful for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "Aha! Well why don't we drop by and give the town heroes a visit? They can introduce you to more residents than any of us!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if-" Physcarrot cut me off. "It'll be just fine! C'mon now, Amiee." Sighing, I gave in and followed the 'humanized' carrot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed! Helpful criticism is always welcome and appreciated. :)
> 
> And the story is through Amiee's point of view!


End file.
